


Have Gun, Will (Space) Travel

by misura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: avland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what are <i>you</i> looking at huh, pal?" Rocket asked, and Will wasn't even sure why he bothered being surprised by these things anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Gun, Will (Space) Travel

**Author's Note:**

> for icy_imaginary, who wished for some gen fic and listed both Will and Rocket as her favorite characters
> 
> (you probably weren't expecting them both in the same fic, but the idea hit me and just wouldn't let go)

"And what are _you_ looking at huh, pal?" Rocket asked, and Will wasn't even sure why he bothered being surprised by these things anymore.

 _Three weeks. Three_ damn _weeks._

He supposed that would teach him to just hit the gas, next time he spotted something furry and bloody lying by the side of the road (except that he wouldn't, of course; he'd always stop, because he knew that hardly anyone else would, and that just wasn't _right_ ).

"That's a very big gun," he said, keeping his voice level.

Rocket gasped. "No! Really? Honestly, I figured it was just some sort of - well, gee, I don't know. What looks like a really big gun but isn't?"

 _I'm not looking for trouble,_ Will considered saying. Too late for that, of course.

Besides, at this point, it might not even be true anymore. He'd come _here_ , he'd come with Rocket, and regardless of Rocket's occasional grumbling, he was not an idiot.

"Stop thinking, will ya? You're giving me a headache." Rocket scowled at him. "Whaddaya got to think about anyway, huh? You're not here to _think_."

"What _am_ I here for?" _And where is_ here _, for that matter?_

"Same thing _I'm_ here for," Rocket said, which didn't explain anything, but then he added, "Just waiting for our ride," which ... didn't, either.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. How - " Will stared.

Rocket sighed. "Idiot. C'mon, Graham. Time to go."

 

_and, by way of a bonus, the ficlet that presumably takes place a couple of months after the one above and which was the one actually in my head when I wrote up the first one_

.

"Well?" Rocket asked. "Can you fix it?"

"I - " Will started, as the ground started shaking again. "I need to concentrate. I need time."

_I need to wake up and discover this was all just a weird dream._

"We can buy you some time, man," Quill said. "I mean, no prob. Five, ten seconds, easy."

"I am Groot."

"We're all going to die," Gamora said.

" _Eventually._ We're all going to die _eventually_."

Will swallowed. In the movies, this would be when it all came together. When everything, somehow, would magically turn out all right, because nobody wanted to see a movie about the end of the universe. "I - "

And then he fell, or was shoved, possibly, straight into the rock that wasn't a rock, and everything went quiet and dark as he started counting backwards until he saw all of it, the whole universe held as a single image in his mind as it had been before, and then one simple thought:

_this is my design_

(And so it was.)


End file.
